1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile tank container for transporting a liquid, comprising a circumferential wall which extends around an axis in a driving direction of the mobile tank container and which surrounds a container volume, and two end walls which, seen in the driving direction, close the container volume at the front side and the rear side.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a mobile tank container is generally known, for example in the form of a truck tank container or a rail tank container, and typically has a capacity of 22,000-35,000 liters. The tank container is mounted on a driveable undercarriage, wherein the circumferential wall is mounted in a non-rotatable manner in relation to the undercarriage.
Such tank containers are frequently used for transporting liquids that consist of several components. When the mobile tank container is stationary, or during transport, said components may separate into lighter and heavier fractions, so that a non-homogeneous product exits the tank container when the tank container is emptied. Moreover, the heat or cold generated upon heating or cooling the product cannot readily spread over the contents because of a local heating or cooling effect and a poor heat transfer in the separated liquid.
In the prior art, stirring devices are placed in the liquid for mixing the liquid. Such stirring devices are heavy, costly and take up a great deal of space, and frequently they project above the circumferential wall, as a result of which the height of the tank container increases, which may be problematic in connection with maximum headroom regulations. Moreover, such devices are difficult to clean and need to be driven electrically. In some cases the stirring device is only placed in the tank container at the unloading site, to which end the tank container must be opened, which affects sterility and which, in addition, is a complex operation.